[unreadable][unreadable]B[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]m[unreadable]m[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]g[unreadable]n[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]m[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]o[unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]U[unreadable]n[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]S[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable]l[unreadable]d[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]I[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]u[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]-[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]v[unreadable]i[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]s[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]O[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]1[unreadable]0[unreadable] [unreadable]y[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable]y[unreadable]m[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable]p[unreadable]h[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]m[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]g[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]k[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]y[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]e[unreadable]w[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]s[unreadable]o[unreadable]c[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]u[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]f[unreadable]i[unreadable]r[unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]A[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]w[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]p[unreadable]p[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]S[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]i[unreadable] [unreadable]B[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]C[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]S[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]([unreadable]S[unreadable]B[unreadable]C[unreadable]S[unreadable] [unreadable]R[unreadable]0[unreadable]1[unreadable]C[unreadable]A[unreadable]6[unreadable]4[unreadable]2[unreadable]7[unreadable]7[unreadable])[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable] [unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]p[unreadable]u[unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]-[unreadable]b[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]-[unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]u[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]N[unreadable]C[unreadable]I[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]1[unreadable]9[unreadable]9[unreadable]6[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]n[unreadable]o[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]p[unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]i[unreadable]r[unreadable]c[unreadable]u[unreadable]m[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]m[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]o[unreadable]d[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]g[unreadable]i[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]u[unreadable]r[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]l[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]u[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]y[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]w[unreadable]-[unreadable]p[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]k[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]m[unreadable]p[unreadable]l[unreadable]e[unreadable]x[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]u[unreadable]l[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]f[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]F[unreadable]i[unreadable]r[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]d[unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]y[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]m[unreadable]m[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]u[unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]p[unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]t[unreadable]y[unreadable]p[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable]g[unreadable]g[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]S[unreadable]N[unreadable]P[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]([unreadable]h[unreadable]t[unreadable]S[unreadable]N[unreadable]P[unreadable])[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]y[unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable] [unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]u[unreadable]s[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]p[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]b[unreadable]i[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]u[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]u[unreadable]m[unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]e[unreadable]f[unreadable]f[unreadable]e[unreadable]c[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]m[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]u[unreadable]l[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]p[unreadable]l[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]w[unreadable]-[unreadable]f[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]q[unreadable]u[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]W[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]s[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]u[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]q[unreadable]u[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]t[unreadable]S[unreadable]N[unreadable]P[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable]e[unreadable]c[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable]u[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]c[unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]f[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]u[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]q[unreadable]u[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]u[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]e[unreadable]f[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]k[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]u[unreadable]p[unreadable]s[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]W[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]w[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]p[unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]i[unreadable]l[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]m[unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]u[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable]y[unreadable]m[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable]p[unreadable]h[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]m[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]T[unreadable]G[unreadable]F[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]g[unreadable]n[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]w[unreadable]a[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]w[unreadable]o[unreadable]-[unreadable]p[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]l[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]p[unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]x[unreadable]i[unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]6[unreadable]2[unreadable]0[unreadable]0[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable]s[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]G[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]j[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]T[unreadable]G[unreadable]F[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]w[unreadable]a[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]i[unreadable]l[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]c[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]P[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]I[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]m[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]s[unreadable]o[unreadable]c[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]i[unreadable]l[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]d[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]P[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]I[unreadable]I[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]u[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]s[unreadable]a[unreadable]y[unreadable]s[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]B[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]i[unreadable]l[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]w[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]c[unreadable]u[unreadable]r[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]p[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]u[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]s[unreadable]o[unreadable]c[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]T[unreadable]G[unreadable]F[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]w[unreadable]a[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]u[unreadable]r[unreadable]v[unreadable]i[unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]N[unreadable]u[unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]u[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]i[unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]l[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]l[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]e[unreadable]m[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]T[unreadable]G[unreadable]F[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]g[unreadable]n[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]w[unreadable]a[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]y[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]i[unreadable]v[unreadable]o[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]p[unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]g[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]I[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]u[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]l[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]o[unreadable]w[unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]b[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]s[unreadable]l[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]g[unreadable]i[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]T[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]y[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]o[unreadable]d[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]g[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]n[unreadable]o[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]p[unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]u[unreadable]t[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]e[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable] [unreadable]m[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]k[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]i[unreadable]l[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]u[unreadable]a[unreadable]b[unreadable]l[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]i[unreadable]d[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]f[unreadable]y[unreadable]i[unreadable]n[unreadable]g[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]i[unreadable]g[unreadable]h[unreadable]-[unreadable]r[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable]k[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]o[unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]-[unreadable]e[unreadable]f[unreadable]f[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable]i[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable]s[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]z[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]m[unreadable]e[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]o[unreadable]l[unreadable]l[unreadable]o[unreadable]w[unreadable]-[unreadable]u[unreadable]p[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]f[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]c[unreadable]e[unreadable]r[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]a[unreadable]g[unreadable]n[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]s[unreadable].[unreadable] [unreadable]T[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]n[unreadable]o[unreadable]v[unreadable]e[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]p[unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable] [unreadable]w[unreadable]i[unreadable]l[unreadable]l[unreadable] [unreadable]n[unreadable]o[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable]l[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]a[unreadable]c[unreadable]i[unreadable]l[unreadable]i[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]e[unreadable]v[unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]u[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]i[unreadable]o[unreadable]n[unreadable] [unreadable]o[unreadable]f[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]y[unreadable] [unreadable]h[unreadable]y[unreadable]p[unreadable]o[unreadable]t[unreadable]h[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[unreadable],[unreadable] [unreadable]b[unreadable]u[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]l[unreadable]s[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]p[unreadable]r[unreadable]o[unreadable]v[unreadable]i[unreadable]d[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]i[unreadable]g[unreadable]n[unreadable]i[unreadable]f[unreadable]i[unreadable]c[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]t[unreadable] [unreadable]d[unreadable]a[unreadable]t[unreadable]a[unreadable] [unreadable]t[unreadable]o[unreadable] [unreadable]e[unreadable]x[unreadable]p[unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]a[unreadable]n[unreadable]d[unreadable] [unreadable]g[unreadable]u[unreadable]i[unreadable]d[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]f[unreadable]u[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]r[unreadable]e[unreadable] [unreadable]s[unreadable]t[unreadable]u[unreadable]d[unreadable]i[unreadable]e[unreadable]s[un